Man's Best Friend
by JaguarWarrior69
Summary: Two young friends decide to explore the woods looking for something new. What they don't expect to find is an exotic temptress who may not be what she seems... How will they handle meeting a descendent of the great Kaa? SMUT/KINK WARNING! Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to make this after getting an idea from a friend of mine, and damn is it hot! Hope this story will be as enjoyable for you as it was for me~**

**I don't own Jungle Book or any of it's characters, only the kink**

**This is an AU in modern times**

**Warnings: Lemon, hypnotism, shota, surprises**

* * *

"I'm telling you, we're going to be fine!"

"But… I don't know about this…"

"Trust me!"

Two young teens wandered through the woods in the middle of the day, the warm sun basking on their skins. One had bronze skin with dark brown hair hanging in his chocolate eyes. His hair was a mess and would often get in the way.

The other was a light skinned boy with pale blond fluffy hair and light blue eyes. He had a small scar across his right eye from an accident he had as a child, having fallen out of a tree.

Damian took a long breath and glanced around. They'd never gone exploring the wooded area near their neighborhood before and Ranjan had decided that now was a great time to do just that. They'd just gotten done with lunch and had taken off as soon as they were finished.

What neither of them knew was that there was a creature living deep in the forest. It was something foreign to this area- a gorgeous naga witch named Lura. Her golden eyes sparkled and her skin was a gorgeous tan that shifted to her dark brown spotted tail and light underbelly. Her breasts were voluptuous and plump, hanging bare for the world to see. Long dark hair cascaded down her back in a lovely mess and reached her curvy hips.

There were not many of her kind and it was only thanks to an ancient spell that was performed years ago on the great Kaa's chosen human mate that allowed him the gift of offspring. She had lived in the jungles of India all her life but after taking over the last of the villages there she'd grown bored and decided to sneak aboard a plane heading for a more populated area.

Now she was in a strange place with a less humid climate and strange trees. This was no longer the tropical jungles that she had been raised in. After making her escape she'd made her way here and found a secluded cabin that was used for the colder months if the supplies were anything to go by. That was fine- it would give her time to plan ahead and make herself at home here.

She was currently searching for some snacks when she spotted two man-cubs making their way through the tree's. One had delicious tan skin and the other had surprisingly pale skin that reminded her of the moon. She licked her lips at the sight. Lura had always had an appetite for cute man-cubs and these two were the perfect treat.

"Damian hurry up! I think I see something up ahead!"

The boy sighed and shook his head in amusement, walking after his friend. It was normal for him to be this stubborn. Once he got an idea in his head he didn't let up until it was finished. Damian decided to make the most of it and raced forward to catch up to Ranjan.

"Maybe we'll find something really cool?" Ranjan said with excitement, eyes shining. He loved to have adventures and until he was old enough to go explore the world, he was stuck in his small town where nothing really happened. He and Damian were old enough now where their parents allowed them to be out on their own longer.

Hearing that he'd jumped at the chance to go to the woods on the far side of town. The two had biked all the way there and now he was having the time of his life.

They rounded the corner and found themselves facing a cabin surrounded by large trees.

"Wow, I didn't think anyone lived this far out of town…" Ranjan murmured in surprise.

"Maybe it's only used during certain times of the year?" Damian suggested.

Ranjan smiled. "Let's go check it out!"

The two boys eagerly ran forward and checked to see if the door was unlocked. To their happiness it swished open and allowed them in. The inside was pretty empty except for a few pieces of furniture which were covered in a thin layer of dust.

"Wow you were right, it is abandoned!" Ranjan looked around the living room in awe before making his way to the next room. Damian decided to explore a different room and headed through a different doorway and found himself in the kitchen.

At first, he thought this room was also empty, but stopped when he found a few cans of food laying on the kitchen island. They were freshly opened too…

"Hey, Ranjan…?" Damian called out nervously, backing himself away slowly.

"I'm up here!"

The pale blond-haired boy jumped when he heard the faint voice of his friend coming from upstairs. He hurried up and found his friend standing in a bedroom. "Ranjan, I found-"

"Look…" Ranjan whispered.

Damian followed where Ranjan was staring at and saw that the bed was a mess and covered in leaves and what looked like scales.

"What do you think was here?" The brown-haired boy whispered.

"I believe that would be me~"

The two whirled around with yelps and froze. Standing in front of them was an exotic woman with dark tanned skin and a mane of black hair. Her eyes were golden pools and shone with seduction. Her body was like an amazon, curvy with plump full breasts and hips that met a long snake tail.

Ranjan and Damian nearly drooled at the sight. Neither of them had ever seen a naked woman before and despite knowing she wasn't fully human, they couldn't help but find her beautiful and arousing.

"W What are you?" Ranjan stuttered wide eyed.

"Now, that'sss rude of you~ Issssn't it proper to asssk a woman who ssshe isss and not what ssshe isss?" The creaturess cooed, slithering forward slowly with swaying hips.

"Who a are you?" Damian asked this time, his voice cracking slightly at seeing those hips.

"Well aren't you ssssuch a good boy~" She chuckled, lightly running a soft hand across his cheek. Lura loved seeing the shiver that went through his young body and spotted a tent forming in his shorts. Ahh young man-cubs, such hormonal creatures~ "My name isss Luraaa~" She almost moaned her own name, drawing out the "a" and giving them both naughty bed room eyes.

Ranjan swallowed thickly and felt heat pool down between his legs. He felt so weird and hot… Like he just needed to get closer to her!

A soft whimper escaped Damian as he leaned into her touch. It was so soft and made him want to nuzzle against it. His shorts felt tight and his face was flushing under her administrations.

"Now, what would your namesss be my little darlingsss~?" Lura smiled and moved in between them, lightly petting Ranjan's hair so he wouldn't be left out.

"M My name's R Ranjan…"

"I I'm Damian…"

"What adorable namesss for sssuch adorable man-cub'sss~" The naga complimented the two. She was amused by their awestruck faces. It was always funny to see how foolish man-cub's become when in the presence of her. She couldn't help but tease them. "I've been hoping to make friendsss ssssince I came here but no one'sss wanted to ssstay. You two will, won't you?" She asked hopefully with a pout, making her look innocent despite her provocative appearance.

While Ranjan was all for wanting to stay there, Damian began to have second thoughts. It was going to be getting dark soon and he knew they'd gone pretty far into the woods.

"I don't know… we should be going home soon…" Damian replied hesitantly.

The brown-haired boy turned to his friend in disbelief. How could he want to leave?! This woman wanted to be their friend and Damian wanted to just go back home? "We can't just go! Lura is all alone here!"

"I I know but… our parents will miss us if we're gone too long," He pointed out, trying his best not to glance over at those dark globes of skin.

Both boys missed the brief flash of irritation on her face before it melted away into a softer expression.

"Ranjan, why don't you let me ssspeak with your friend? I'll help ssssettle thingsss…" Lura promised with a smile.

Ranjan nodded and walked out of the bedroom to give them some space, looking hopeful that she could convince Damian to stay.

She turned to face him directly, her back to Ranjan's retreating form and the closing door. With a warm smile on her face Lura ran a hand along his cheek in a sweet, motherly fashion.

"Pleasssse ssstay here with me... I get ssso lonely here… don't you want to be a good boy…? Don't you want to be _my_ good boy~?" She whispered, kneeling down to get closer to him.

In this position her plump breasts were on either side of his face and she pressed them forward, forcing his head to look up. The moment their eyes met, she began pouring hypnotic rings directly into his.

Yellow… Blue… Purple… Yellow… Blue… Purple…

Damian watched as the beautiful woman moved in front of him, her voice so seductive and captivating yet soothing and warm. As she bent down to speak to him face to face, he found himself being pressed into those large pillowy boobs. They were softer then he'd thought they'd be!

They moved his face up and he peeked up into Lura's face… and found colors staring back at him. Bright yellow's, deep blue's, vibrant purple's… they were so amazing… He'd never known that colors could look like that!

Slowly his jaw hung open and he nodded against her flesh as his eyes mimicked hers. He couldn't help but try and lean forward and get closer, making his cheeks become squished by her large globes. "Y Yesh… I wan be a good boy… I I'll shtay…"

Yellow… Blue… Purple…

She chuckled at his attempt to speak and began to dance for him, her breasts swaying him back and forth while her belly rolled against him in a captivating performance. Her flawless skin brushed against his and brought new heights of pleasure to his naïve body.

It was as though a whole new world had opened up and he wanted to drown himself in it…

Hissing soothingly while ensnaring him with her body, she leaned down until they were pressing foreheads against one another. Her hypnotic swirls poured into his wide orbs as she whispered. "You want to be a good boy, hmm?"

Yellow… Blue… Purple…

Damian nodded vacantly and began to smile at the thought of being a good boy for her. He wanted to do anything she told him to do… he felt like he had to, it was the only right. Being a good boy was his purpose in life!

"Then all you need to do isss sssubmit to me~ Sssubmit and let go of everything for me~" She reached down and gave him a passionate kiss.

The man-cub's eyes widened and allowed more colors to dominate him as his mouth was plundered. They ran through his mind and overwhelmed it while Lura dominated his body by tangling their tongues together.

Yellow… Blue… Purple… Yellow, Blue, Purple… YellowBluePurple, YellowBluePur-! In only a few seconds a PING was heard, and he fell limp against her, smiling dumbly.

Lura chuckled softly and admired his empty expression. It amused her so. She gave him a playful pet and cooed. "Now, issssn't that better? Don't you feel ssso happy being with your Missstresss Lura?"

Damian nodded with a dopey smile and drool sliding down his chin.

"My what a sssilly face you're making~ Jussst like a sssilly puppy…" She paused and began to smirk as an idea came into her head. "Yesss…. That'sss exactly what you are, aren't you my good boy?" Her eyes began to glow a brilliant gold and she put a hand to his forehead.

It was a fitting way to both treat and punish him for ever thinking of trying to leave her, after all…

The blond stared up into those beautiful eyes happily, not a care in the world and happy that he chose to stay with his Mistress. As he gazed up at her he began to feel his body grow warm and strange. At first he felt puzzled but the worry faded away quickly. He felt happy here…

Damian paid little attention as his body began to shrink. His arms and legs shrank and the bones in his body shifted around. His clothes fell away and soon he fell onto his hands and knees. His pale skin disappeared under blue and white fur that spread across his body. Behind him a fluffy tail sprouted out and began wagging as soon as it was finished. His scar remained and a tribal mark appeared on his chest where his heart was. Where his flat face once was now was a small snout and a cute wet nose. He didn't notice any of this… he was too busy gazing up at his Mistress lovingly.

Where Damian once stood was now an adorable young husky with swirling eyes and a big doggy smile.

Lura chuckled and knelt down, running her hands through the blond tuffs on top of his head. "Aww, aren't you ssso adorable? Who'sss a good boy?"

Damian yipped excitedly and panted, tongue lolling out in happiness. He was a good boy! Mistress Lura was so good to him…

"Now, I'm going to go and sssee your friend Ranjan. You be good and wait for me to call you~" With one last pet she slithered her way out of the room and found Ranjan waiting at the end of the hall. One down… one to go~

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Originally it was gonna be a one shot but it was getting so long so I split it up. The next hot chapter will be coming out soon~ Thought I'd get this out there since it's been a while**


	2. Chapter 2

**Man I can't get enough of this kinky awesomeness~ This one will have a lot more smut then the last chapter did. Lura is so fun to write… What's she going to do next? Read on and let me know what you think ;)**

**I don't own Jungle Book or it's characters, I only own the OC's and the delicious smut~**

* * *

Lura stepped out of the room and turned towards the pacing Ranjan. He was still as flustered as earlier, she could see his tent hadn't gone down at all either.

The moment he saw the naga he hurried forward and asked quickly. "What did he say?!"

"It would ssseem your friend hasss changed hisss mind and wissshes to ssstay asss well. Do you ssstill want to?"

Ranjan had been waiting where he'd been standing, hoping she would change Damian's mind. He really wanted to stay! Hearing that his friend had agreed he quickly nodded and smiled up at her. "Yeah! I want to stay too."

Lura giggled and knelt down before him. "My what an eager little man-cub you are~ Ssso adorable and sssweet… What ssshall I do to you~?" She lightly ran a finger along his cheek down to his lower lip in a slow gesture. "Ssshall I play with you~?"

The brunet swallowed thickly and watched her dazedly, shivering at her touch and feeling his heart beat pick up. He wasn't sure what was going on right now… he felt so hot and dizzy! "P Play?"

"Oh yesss… I could jussst eat you up~" She cooed playfully, her golden eyes half lidded and gazing at him like a predator admiring its prey.

"In fact, I think sssome part of you wissshes to be eaten… doesssn't it?" Lura rested her hand against his bulge and lightly prodded it.

Ranjan couldn't help but moan and jerk against her touch, feeling his poor cock twitch inside his shorts. "A Ahh!"

Giggling, she grabbed onto his shorts along with his blue underwear and tugged them down without warning from the unresisting man-cub. Oh, she would enjoy this~ "My my, what have we here?" She asked innocently while gazing at the hard-little flesh, grazing a fingernail along the tip.

Eyes nearly rolling back he croaked and bucked weakly at the lightning that shot through his cock up his body. He'd never been touched before and it felt so good…! "I… I…"

"Yesss…? Would you like me to help you feel good…? I can ssshow you sssomething wonderful my dear sssweet boy~" Lura promised with a sultry voice. Already she was brimming with the need for a taste of this man-cub. It had been so long…

After a few attempts to speak, Ranjan merely nodded in response.

The exotic naga bent even lower and was soon eye level with her desire. The small cock was still growing but she loved it all the more, knowing that she was the first to touch it… to see it… to taste it… Lifting her eyes upward and capturing his gaze with hers, she opened her lips and swallowed him down in one fluent gulp. Oh, the taste! A moan of bliss vibrated around the innocent cock before she began to take her time and toy with it. Her serpentine tongue easily wrapped around it a few times and hugged it lovingly.

Ranjan's body jerked at being taken in all the way, squealing in ecstasy. In that moment he was ruined from ever being with another woman. No human could compare to the Naga's sinful mouth clutching him like a vice and torturing him beautifully! The very tip of his cock was touching the back of her throat and adding agonizing bliss. He gave weak needy moans and helplessly bucked forwards.

She smirked around the flesh and continued her assault, swallowing him whole for a few seconds and then sliding back to the head. Teasingly she slid the foreskin back and tickled the tip of her tongue into the slit there, dipping inside and driving him up the walls.

In mere moments she had undone him. He was a complete mess and had become a panting fool who was on the verge of exploding. It would barely take anything for him to be pushed over the edge… He was so close… It was almost there….

Without warning, Lura pulled back and licked her lips mischievously. It wouldn't be fun for it to end this soon. Oh no. She would have fun breaking his will done before the main course arrived. After a few seconds she watched as it's desperate twitching stopped, and it settled down a bit.

"Jussst look at thisss deliciousss treat… ssso needy…" She whispered, lightly prodding his cock and moving it back and forth. Sitting up a bit straighter she slipped it between her ripe juicy breasts and began to squeeze it.

Ranjan stood there panting heavily after she released him. His knees were shaking, and he could feel his heart beating wildly. It was the most amazing sensation and he nearly sobbed when she pulled away. Why was she torturing him so? But when he felt those soft and warm bosoms cup him, he fell in love all over again with her.

Soon he was humping into them like his life depended on it, becoming swept away and his thoughts fading fast.

How weak and naughty this man-cub was! So desperate to release his seed that he would gladly submit himself to a total stranger that he'd never met before. She grinned at the silly creature and began to squeeze tighter, making the friction incredible.

Within seconds, the brunet was wailing as he came for the first time, shooting sticky white cum all over her dark breasts and coating them completely. So strong was the orgasm that he began to wobble where he stood.

"Oh, let me help you sssweetie~" Lura cooed while wrapping her arms around his smaller form, pressing his face into her messy boobs and making him smell the musky scent. "Did that feel good…?"

Ranjan trembled and sucked in air, breathing in the smell of sex and sweat. It made him dizzy and he clung to her body. "Y Yes… really good…"

She pet his hair affectionately and hummed before bringing up a finger to wipe a bit of his young seed off of her. "Then you will love thisss…" Lura reached down his back to his adorable rump and lightly spread his cheeks with her other hand. Teasingly she circled her creamy finger along his puckered entrance before pressing inside.

"Oh!" Ranjan squeaked in surprise, his eyes widening at the intrusion. He'd never had anything touch him there and squirmed against it. "L Lura…"

"Sssshh my sssweet…." She soothed, ignoring his exclamations in favor of pumping her finger in and out. It brought a giggle bubbling up when her actions caused his previous limp cock springing up in a matter of seconds. Ahh to be young~ "I'm only giving you sssomething you ssshall enjoy~"

"A Ah… y you a are?" The boy whimpered, feeling unexpected pleasures singing through his blood as she repeatedly moved her long and slender digit. His heated face became buried deeper into her breasts and he found it hard to breathe.

"Of courssse! I only give the absssolute bessst to thossse who pleassse me… and you wisssh to pleassse me, don't you?" Lura asks him with a hopeful tinge to her already captivating voice.

A second finger slipped into his ass and soon the two were picking up speed. She knew it wasn't going to take long to break him down at the rate he was falling into his libido. In her experience, the ones who were inexperienced virgins always broke in no time when presented with delicious debauchery for the first time.

Ranjan gave muffled mewls and whines, panting heavily and finding himself starting to see spots. He couldn't think about anything except how his body was becoming weird and not his own. It felt like it was on fire and he couldn't help but wanting more. Vaguely listening to what she was saying he nodded eagerly in answer while beginning to hump her body. "Y Y'sh…! Pwsse wuu!"

This time she didn't bother holding in her giggles. How needy they were at this age. Deciding that she wanted to tease him a little bit, she shifted her fingers and began to poke and prod at his sensitive prostate. "How about thisss? Isss thisss a niccce ssspot?"

"Mmph!" Dark brown eyes rolled back in pure sensory overload. He couldn't believe how good it felt! He'd never thought to touch himself there… or anywhere! How did he not know about this?!

"I take it that'sss a very niccce ssspot?" She smirked down at him in amusement, revealing her true face without worry now that he couldn't see what was happening around him.

With a wicked gleam in her golden eyes, she added a third finger to the others and began to thoroughly fuck his tight little ass.

In no time Ranjan was a squealing and begging puddle against Lura. He was drooling pre-cum and could feel his balls tightening up in preparation for his rapidly approaching second orgasm. "Mphff! Luuuwaaa! C C'm!"

"What'sss that my ssssweet thing? I didn't quite catch that…" taunted the serpentess. She knew that now was the time and suddenly jabbed into his sweet spot vigorously.

The man-cub wailed brokenly into her breasts and shook in agonized pleasure. It felt like lightning was zapping through his body. As crazy as that sounded, he would give anything to have it happen more!

Feeling dizzy, the boy grew limp in her arms and panted heavily into her flesh. He was so close… so close… He could feel it…! With one last stab he thrashed around in her grip and splattered his cum all over her belly. It rattled his body and he squealed with ecstasy. "NNmmhyyaaahhh!"

She sighs contently when she feels that hot nectar land on her body, licking her lips in anticipation for what was about to happen. Glancing down at the boy who was nearly passed out she pulled her fingers out and slid backwards.

With no support, Ranjan's weak legs gave out and he fell down, his upper body resting on the ground while his bottom was still in the air. He panted and gasped desperately for the air that he'd been denied, chasing away the dark spots that had invaded his vision. His whole body was tingling and he wasn't sure he could move after that.

The naga sneers down at him in superiority and excitement. She could taste his weakness and vulnerability- it was driving her wild. Seeing that raised ass, she couldn't resist shifting her tail over and quickly wiggling it inside, stuffing him with the appendage.

"Oh! L Luraaaa!" He whines, eyes rolling back at the overstimulation to his poor prostate. "W Wait… I I can't…!" Ranjan cries, the pleasure almost too much.

"Ooohhh but you will… you don't want to disssapppoint me, do you?" Lura dismisses, her innocent act fading now that she knows he's not going anywhere. "In fact, why don't we bring Damian out and sssshare with him?" She grins before calling to the other boy.

Ranjan pants heavily and bucks his hips, unconsciously pulling the tail in more with eager squeezes. He didn't want it! He didn't… but he sooo did… When he hears that Damian will be joining him, he couldn't help but feel like it was a good thing to share the bliss Lura brought.

What he didn't see was a spiral eyed husky with blond fuzz on his head run into the room, grinning blankly.

"I think Damian want'sss to play, don't you? Here- you can have all the fun you want in here~" Lura wiggles her tail around before pulling it out to reveal the twitching hole in front of the pup.

Unconsciously knowing what she was asking for, Damian hopped up onto the boys back and began humping, appearing out of his sheath and jabbing around eagerly to find his target.

Ranjan, who was in a daze, squeaked in surprise. This didn't feel like his best friend! He tried to turn around, but he was suddenly squealing in a high pitched voice as a large cock slammed home and began drilling into him far more frantically then the previous fingers. He was slammed down into the ground by the force and clung desperately to the floor as he was fucked like an animal. "AH! O OH!"

"That'sss it~ Isssn't that sssso good? Sssuch a good boy you are~" Lura praises Damian, watching him hump his friend with that big dumb grin on his furry face. It amused her knowing that he had no idea what he was doing or that he was helping his own friend fall to his doom with his actions. "Don't ssstop now, he needsss to be thoroughly breeded~"

The husky pants heavily with excitement and obeyed his Mistress. He was a good boy. He listened to her always. Must breed. Must be a good boy. Don't stop fucking.

What were once cries of protest gradually become cries of shocked pleasure. Never would he expect to feel such incredibly feelings and from what had to be a dog! But here he was- being fucked hard by one! "A Ah! P Please! T This is…! L Lura w waaait!"

She kneels in front of him and chuckles at his attempts to fight back. "Don't think you can pretend not to feel good… I know you are loving thissss ssso much~ Why else would thisss…" She grips his hard cock firmly. "Be sssso firm and ready to ssshot?'

Ranjan gurgles at the feeling and thrashes his head back and forth weakly. "N No… I I'm not…" He breathlessly tries to protest but already he's reaching his breaking point. He's already cum two times and his third orgasm was about to hit between him being pounded into and her jerking him off ruthlessly.

Lura could tell that the boy was so close and felt excitement bubble within her. Her moment was coming. It was time to break this child and make him her own.

As time went on, Damian's humping began to increase until suddenly the knot at the end inflated, growing wider and wider until it started to lock itself inside Ranjan's sweet little ass. By this time his thrusts grew quick and shallow until he was practically glued to the man-cub.

"AH! Ah! AH! Oh! Nh!" Ranjan couldn't stop the continuous moans and cries leaving him. The sensation was indescribable! He could feel something hard pushing into his ass's entrance and it kept getting stuck. At first it hurt but he gradually adjusted and almost happily swallowed it up until it was stuck right inside. That didn't stop the thrusting and he was so happy. But he shouldn't feel like this… he shouldn't feel like he could cum at any second…!

"That'sss it… jussst let go…!" Lura tightened her hold around his throbbing cock and watched as he erupted once again, laughing in delight as her prey obeyed on command with a loud cry of agonized bliss.

A few more thrusts and soon Damian too was spilling into Ranjan, his knot locking all the seed inside the boy's tight ass. The exhausted boy turned pup panted heavily and drooled all over his best friends back, hips still twitching in aftershocks. Soon he shifted around until he was ass to ass with Ranjan and grinned at nothing.

Poor Ranjan could only flop in a collapsed heap, his chest and face on the ground while his ass was held up in the air by Damian's still throbbing cock. His vision was hazy, and his body felt like it had been deflated. He just needed a second… just a few seconds to recover…

But Lura would do no such thing. Not after watching such a pleasing display! Instead she was going to finish the job. With the help of her hold on Damian, she was able to release him from Ranjan sooner than expected and sent him off to the side.

She helped position the defenseless boy so that he was spread across her belly and chest, reclining herself and petting his hair while cooing in his ear. "My my… didn't you have fun today?"

The mentally and physically exhausted child made a dazed noise, simply a ragdoll at this point.

"But sssadly… I don't want the fun to end…" Lura said with mock regret, smiling down at the top of his head as she held onto his plump little backside and pressed him against her, making him grind into her.

"Nnnh… L Luraaaa…" Ranjan whined pitifully, feeling like he was going to truly go crazy at this rate. "I… I can't…!"

"Ohhh but you will~" Lura informed him without much care of his condition. As she felt his poor cock twitch valiantly back into hardness once again, she added. "After all, the bessst isss yet to come…"

* * *

**What's going to happen to poor Ranjan now? Will he survive what Lura has planned next? Review and find out when the sexiness returns~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn looks like you guys are enjoying all this sexy naga kink too~ I myself am enjoying doing a female character as the naughty serpent this time. Especially one who is so devious and ssssexy~ I wonder what will happen to poor Ranjan now?**

**I don't own Jungle Book or any of its characters, I only own the kink and OC**

**Warnings: hypnotism, smut, shota, asphyxiation, naga sex and other surprises~**

* * *

The naga shifted the boy slightly lower until she felt his hardness line up with her slit. It had been a while since she'd mated with another personally…

He let out a wheeze and shook his head. "L Lura… too much…!"

"Sssshhh… jusssst relaxxx…." She soothed the boy with a gentle voice. "Look at me and everything will be alright…"

Ranjan obeyed the request and gazed up to meet her face to face. However, the sight he met was not what he was expecting…

Colors. Brilliant vibrant colors were pouring out from those once beautiful golden eyes. Yellow… Blue… Purple… Instantly the weakened boy's eyes were filled with the spirals and he gaped at her slack jawed.

"That'sss it Ranjan… that'sss a ssssweet boy… jussst lisssten to me and let go… You know that you'd do anything I sssay, becaussse you hate to upssset me~ You want me to be happy don't you?"

Dazed and being swept up in the rapid colors Ranjan merely nodded drunkenly while leaning closer.

"That'sss good… jussst be the sssimple headed horny boy I know you want to be~" Lura smirked playfully as she watched the weak-minded boy fall quickly under her spell. It was too easy- she wasn't even using her full speed! "You know that you wisssh to cum all the time and never ssstop~"

His will fading into oblivion, the boy's slack mouth slowly shifted into a silly smile. He didn't know what was happening. It was making him so horny… he felt his cock getting harder and harder… his head spinning just like those colors. Yellow… Blue… Purple… Yellow… Blue… Purple… But as his thoughts were being pushed away, he found a shred of resistance left in him.

"W…Wait… I…I don't t think…"

Casting a frown down at her prey, she tsk'ed and without warning wrapped her arms around the boy, pulling his face tightly to her large breast's and pinned him there. "That'sss right- you DON'T think! And right now, I don't think you dessserve air either."

Ranjan's eyes flew wide as he was suddenly smothered by large plushy breasts and unable to escape. They surrounded him on all sides and cut off his air supply. The lack of oxygen made him even dizzier and both his struggles and resistance began to fade away faster. His hands, which had instinctively tried to scramble to break him free, instead grabbed onto the breasts and kneaded at them affectionately. His vision, filled with spiraling colors, began to blacken around the edges as his muffled protests faded away.

She grinned down at him and decided to end this once and for all. Reaching down she grabbed his hips and lined him up with her slit until she could feel his soaked tip rubbing against it. Licking her lips, she tightened her hold and yanked him down, moaning as he sunk all the way inside. "Aaahhnn~ It'sss been ssso long… That'sss it my sssilly boy! Fuck inssside my pussssy and don't ssstop~"

Ranjan's spiraling eyes shot open wide as he became buried inside what could only be pure heaven. It was hot and tight and so amazingly wet…! It was too much for his fracturing mind to handle and with a PING! His eyes spiraled out of control and a large smile spread across his face. Soon his hips began to helplessly buck and he hurried to bury himself deep within the tight confines of her pussy.

Lura released a breathless moan and laughed at the boy. It had been too long… she'd almost forgotten the feeling of being spread open by a young delicious cock. With a little help she tightened her walls around him and gave the dim-witted man-cub an encouraging squeeze. "That'sss it! Plunder inssside and don't ssstop until I give my permissssion~!" She moaned with a triumphant grin. Her hands reached up and cupped both breasts together, suffocating the boy sadistically.

The young teen was soon plunging his way in and out of the wet hole like his life depended on it. He had no choice and he didn't care. Nothing mattered to him now except fucking his Mistress like she wanted and obeying her. He had been a fool to ever think that anything else was important. What he needed to do was follow his beloved Mistress Lura's command and stay by her side!

The naga witch cackled with glee as she took in the sight of him plowing inside her tight delicious pussy. His face was squished up and a look of happy determination was spread across it. Thin hips were working overtime to keep thrusting and it caused her to grin. "Look at how hard you work to pleassse me… you pathetic little boy~! Sssso horny and weak againsssst my charmsss… you ssshould have lisssstened to your poor friend Damian but inssstead you cursssed him to hisss new fate all due to your sssilly libido~ How doesss it feel knowing that you turned him into nothing more than a brainlessss doggy?"

Hearing her words caused him to double his efforts, the sound of that low and seductive voice made his cock twitch dangerously. It was his fault that Damian was no longer human. He did that just so he could be with Lura. Before this happened, it would have wracked him with guilt- but now all he could do was drool and choke out, "S Sssho guud…! M' hawpy chu be here!"

Hearing this she grinned and looked over at Damian who was sitting in the corner gazing up at nothing with that dopey grin and swirling eyes. "Will you lisssten to that? Ssssome friend you have there, my sssweet boy. Ssssealing your fate and- mmmm~ dooming you for eternity asss an animal. But I don't think you care anymore, do you? You're my good boy now and you're happy." She moaned blissfully, enjoying the attention she was receiving from the eager Ranjan.

Damian merely smiled wider as he was addressed by his mistress. He was happy to belong to her. She was the best mistress ever and he wanted to be her good boy always. Nothing else mattered to his empty mind.

Being tortured for so long, it didn't take more than a few minutes until Ranjan gave a muffled scream and busted inside of her. It caused his toes to curl and back to arch desperately as though he was trying his absolute best to shove his whole cock into her body. It left him shaking at the intensity of it all and he began to collapse.

"Oh no you don't. Did I ssssay that you could sssstop?" Lura scolded without mercy. "I'm nowhere near sssatissfied- and until I am? You are to keep fucking without pausssse. Just to ensssure that I give you enough inccccentive~"

Her eyes glowed brightly and in seconds, his premature cock began to grow larger and longer deep within her. With a little help from her magic the young teen soon was a delicious 8 and a half inches with a girth that made her moan blissfully. Thanks to her, he wouldn't soften any time soon either~

Ranjan squealed and thrashed against her as his blood boiled down to his cock. He felt as though all his energy was being sucked there! It made his eyes roll and hips buck desperately until he found himself even deeper inside of that wonderful tight pussy. It felt far more incredible now that he was so big! Drool ran down his gapping mouth and he clung to her body with a muffled squeal. The tip of his cock was hitting something squishy and he somehow knew he had to keep poking it. Gripping her hips, he quickly returned to his previous fucking.

She moaned louder as she felt him desperately hitting her cervix. It felt so wonderful to be filled so deeply by him~ With a mischievous look she slid her tail up his body until the tip found its way between those plump little cheeks. Timing it perfectly she shoved her way inside the puckered ass and began stuffing it full.

The effect was instant as the boy tensed up and grew hard as steel inside of her. The poor man-cub was gurgling and wailing as he impaled himself on her tail and then drilled into the tight heat of her pussy walls. If he hadn't already broken before then he certainly would've now.

Lura was in absolute bliss. She gazed down into the empty swirling eyes of her prey and knew that he was ruined. No matter what happened he could never return to the life he once had thanks to her. It brought a sadistic smile to her flushed face. Even if he somehow escaped from this hypnosis, she knew that he'd already surrendered long ago of his own free will. The pathetic boy belonged to her along with his friend…

* * *

Hours passed by and by the end, the two boys were no longer the same. The naga lay back with a content smirk as she took in the sight. Ranjan, after being forced to cum several more times inside of her hungry pussy, was then ordered to submit once again to Damian. The pup had pounded into his used ass for another hour until both couldn't take it anymore. The two were tangled together in an unconscious heap with spiraling eyes rolled up and drool pooling out of their gapping mouths.

It pleased Lura deeply to know that they would be her toys for a long time… however, she also knew that their parents would eventually be looking for them. It annoyed her to deal with grown humans and she decided to avoid that all together. With her magic she created an illusion around the two boys and herself. If anyone were to be passing by the cabin, all they would see would be a beautiful woman with dark skin and flowing black hair… with two dogs always at her side.

She snickered down at the two and began making plans for the future~

* * *

**Aaaaand that's the end of man's best friend. Wow that was a hot story and seeing the comments made me glad to see others liked it too. The next one is a Shanti story so stick around for all the juicy fun~**


End file.
